


Wooden Bullets

by TopDog001



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Lighthearted smut with some Wynonna teasing thrown in.Credit goes to Taylor144 on Tumblr, who couldn´t stop thinking about Nicole Haught making bullets from wood.





	Wooden Bullets

      Stretching herself slowly and flexing her sleepy muscles, Waverly has turned around just to realize what she has subconsciously already known. Her girlfriend is already up and left the warm bed. It was just a little before seven in the morning on a Sunday and Waverly couldn‘t help to stop the pout forming on her face. Why in the hell did she have to leave the bed? And where is she right now? Probably making breakfast but that was not a good excuse either. She would prefer to have the redhead here in the warm bed than to have pancakes or eggs later.

 

     Reluctantly she slipped out of the bed and pulled on her robe. Waverly was not happy about going down into the cold kitchen but she simply wanted to see Nicole. She missed her. Yes, it sounds crazy. She just woke up and they have spent the whole night sleeping next to each other but still. Finding the other half of the bed empty made her feel sort of sad and anxious. Craving the presence of her girlfriend she walked down the stairs.

 

     For her biggest surprise, it was empty. There was not a sight of Nicole or the pancakes. „Where is she?“ Waverly tried to keep her cool, revenants can‘t come to the homestead. But all sort of other creeps and demons can. „Oh, god!“ She quickly ran into the living room. No sign of Nicole either. Grabbing a thick sweater she pulled it on before running out. Nicole‘s car was still parked in front of the homestead so she must be close if she wasn‘t taken of course. Waverly‘s mind was running wild at this point. Passing the car she hurried towards the barn hoping to find her girlfriend there. Maybe they are working out with Wynonna.

**XXXXX**

     Nicole was standing over the workbench slightly slouched. Sharping a small wood in her hand completely lost in her thoughts. Wiping her hands from the dust she took a small piece of wood and walked over to the milling machine. Securing the wood in it she pressed the start button. Soft hum echoed around the shed walls as the machine got into work and the milling cutter started to spin. It didn‘t take too long to finish because the wood was very small. Nicole stopped the machine. Taking out the wood she walked back to the bench and tossed it between the others. Repeating the process she has never noticed her small girlfriend slipping into the shed.

     Leaning against the doorframe Waverly pulled the sweater tightly around herself while watching Nicole working on something. After checking the barn the shed was the last place where she could have been so Waverly was relieved that Nicole was safe and sound. Totally immersed in her task she moved from the milling machine to the bench. The old gray t-shirt she was wearing showed her muscles flexing as she quickly moved her arm. Waverly assumed that she was polishing something at least by the sound of it and from the movements which made her whole body shake. Her eyes stopped at Nicole‘s finely shaped butt slightly moving with the effort she was putting into her work. Waverly smiled. The old jeans she was wearing were snuggly wrapped around her firm ass and strong long legs. She felt her cheeks getting warm at first and then it spread everywhere. They made love the night before but Waverly felt the urge again. For some reason, she just can’t get enough of Nicole Haught.

\- Hi!- she said quietly hoping not to startle the other woman.

\- Hey baby! – Nicole smiled.

\- What are you up to so early? – Waverly asked walking over and standing next to her girlfriend.

\- I’m just little restless and couldn‘t sleep. – Nicole answered leaning down to press a short kiss on the smaller woman‘s lips. Waverly let out a content sigh. She felt much better now after a good morning kiss and knowing that Nicole was safe.

\- Wooden bullets? – she asked after noticing the small sharp pieces of wood spread over the bench. Nicole just shrugged.

\- The work relaxes me.

Waverly felt her breath quicken. Nobody should put up with this crap. Especially with this Earp curse shit where you can‘t get a break between kidnappings, possessions, time lapses and demons trying to kill you daily shit. Anyone with common sense would have run and yet here they are. Standing early Sunday morning in a cold shed where her gorgeous and ever so gentle girlfriend is milling wooden bullets in case she needs them to kill vampires.

\- With vampires around, I assumed it would be handy to have some in case...

She was interrupted by soft lips crashing into hers in mid-sentence. As soft as her lips were the kiss was anything but. Without any teasing foreplay, she plunged her tongue into Nicole‘s mouth while harshly pressing her into the bench in an attempt to get as much body contact with the redhead as she could.

 

Nicole was surprised at first but in the matter of few seconds, she succumbed to the need oozing from her girlfriend. The younger woman was pushing herself firmly against her and kissing her as there was no tomorrow. Her mouth eager and hungry for hot long kisses, licking and biting while her hands roamed all over her body. Scratching, caressing and groping wherever she could reach. Breathing heavily into her mouth Waverly effortlessly popped open the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. The sound of it made Nicole‘s stomach flip but she had no time to think about it or enjoy the feeling because Waverly‘s hand was already in her panties and now that was something that made her head flip twice into different directions.

 

„Oh, hell, this will be embarrassingly quick.“ She thought as she looked at the young brunette. Just the look on Waverly‘s face was about to make her come. Her eyes were shining and she had this hungry wanting look which she never had before. Spreading her legs little wilder she wrapped her arm around Waverly in an attempt to get at least some support. Her legs won‘t keep her steady that was already clear by now as the younger woman started moving her hand. Nicole closed her eyes moaning quietly at the intense pleasure washing over her. Not hesitating Waverly quickly slipped inside her. Frantically moving her hand she made sure that Nicole knows this is not about to be gentle and loving. Pure lust pouring out from her as she passionately wanted to make Nicole hers.

 

Nicole felt her body tensing and shaking with a powerful release. It never happened so fast before. Resting her forehead against Waverly‘s shoulder Nicole tried desperately catching her breath. Licking her lips she giggled. Her arms tightly holding onto Waverly who looked extremely satisfied. Grinning from ear to ear she smiled at Nicole before resting her head on the redhead‘s shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. They hold each other silently for a few minutes. Enjoying the closeness and intimacy.

 

Nicole’s breath evened out but the fire stayed playing inside of her.

\- I promise you won‘t be cold. – she said as she pulled the sweater Waverly was wearing off of her shoulders. She tossed it behind herself on the bench never leaving her eyes from Waverly. Taking her hand she spun her around. Pulling the small woman flush against her chest she leaned back against the bench. Nestling herself securely she propped her feet into the ground, her hands instantly reaching around sliding over Waverly‘s warm body. One aiming up grasping a soft breast while the other sneaked down. Sliding over the soft pajama bottom, she found her target and squeezed firmly. Waverly moaned loudly and threw her head back on Nicole‘s shoulder spreading her legs instinctively.

 

Nicole kissed her cheek while finding her way under the pajama pants. They both shuddered at the first touch. There was no need for foreplay Waverly was ready and needy. Sinking deep into her Nicole moaned and the turned her head to kiss Waverly‘s jaw. Nipping and licking until the small woman didn‘t turn her head as well. Their mouths found each other in a wet sloppy kiss. Waverly had one hand clutched on Nicole‘s keeping it on her breast while the other was wrapped around her head pulling her close as the kiss intensified.

 

Always in sync, they moved together pushing the brunette towards an earthshattering climax. It didn‘t take long. She was awfully worked up and Nicole knew her too well. Pulling away from the kiss she panted and moaned as she clenched her thighs trapping the redhead's hand she trembled with sweet release. She slumped back and relaxed for a few minutes. Enjoying the soft caressing of the redhead's hands before turning around and giggling into her chest.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Nicole closed the door behind herself. Tightly holding Waverly‘s hand she had no intention to let go but the smaller woman pulled it out.

\- I have to go shower and change. – She quickly kissed Nicole on lips before pulling away and running upstairs. – Make my eggs scrambled. – she called midway and then she disappeared behind the corner. Nicole stared a while after her with a smile and then she made her way into the kitchen.

 

Taking the eggs out of the fridge and pulling out a mixing bowl from the cupboard she started cracking them when Wynonna sleepily walked in.

\- Morning. – she mumbled.

\- Good morning, - Nicole glanced over her shoulder. – How come you are up this early?

Wynonna just rolled her eyes and plopped down the chair.

\- Do we have coffee?

\- Not yet, feel free to start it.

Wynonna growled at her but stood up again and shuffled to the sink.

\- Are you making pancakes?

\- No, scrambled eggs.

\- I want pancakes.

\- Waverly wants scrambled eggs.

\- That is a no win for me, right?

Nicole nodded. If Waverly wants eggs they will have eggs – period. Pouring little oil into the frying pan she looked aside watching the older Earp filling the coffee maker with water.

\- You can make a few toasts as well if you are so useful already.

\- You are way too bossy today Haught.

\- She is not. – Waverly walks in. – It‘s not set in a stone that we have to make you breakfast every morning.

\- I have never asked you to do that!

\- But you expect it. – Waverly rolled her eyes before taking out three plates from the cupboard. – Do you need help? – she asked Nicole while she was getting out forks from the drawer.

\- No, it is almost ready. Just make sure Wynonna doesn‘t screw the coffee and sit.

\- She is crazy this morning. - Wynonna pointed at Nicole but turned to look at Waverly. – How could I screw up making coffee?

\- Probably the same way you burned boiled eggs. – Nicole teased glancing over her shoulder.

\- Geez, just got distracted! Started polishing Peacemaker and it took longer than expected!

Waverly snorted winking at her girlfriend for a jab well done before sitting down and leaning comfortable back on the chair while Wynonna poured the coffee into mugs. Placing one in front of Waverly and one next to it the older Earp took her own cup and sat down as well. Taking a long sip from her mug Wynonna looked up her eyes landing on her sister. She had a huge grin on her face. Smiling into her cup she was looking at Nicole‘s back.

\- What made you grin like that? – Wynonna asked but then instantly scrunched her face. - Please, don‘t answer that!

Nicole switched off the stove and taking the pan to the table she served the eggs on the plates. Joining Waverly and Wynonna at the table Nicole sported an extra wide smile and her eyes were shining in the dim light of the kitchen.

\- Geez, that smug face of yours is making it hard not to ask. I heard you were good but geez that grin is something else. I can‘t even imagine what...

\- Wynonna stop it! – Waverly blushed not liking where this was heading at all.

\- Sorry baby girl, I just can‘t help it.

Wynonna kept looking between the two. They were grinning and glowing obviously they had fun early in the morning.

\- Sometimes looking at you two I wonder if I should switch teams. It is barely eight o'clock! What did you two do? Morning quickie won‘t make anyone grin like that.

\- I can tell you if you think that you are ready for it. – Nicole whispered wiggling her eyebrows.

\- Nicole! – Waverly screamed.

\- Just kidding! – Nicole smiled and put a fork full of eggs into her mouth.  - You will have to live just with your imagination. – She said mid-chew and winked at the older Earp. – Or rather not.

Waverly laughed at her sister’s scandalized expression. There is nothing better than Sunday mornings.


End file.
